You're Future Husband
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sekedar cerita tentang calon suami masa depanmu. Di sini akan membahas siapa kah dia sebenarnya dan kelebihan serta kekurangan pada calon yang di pilih olehmu nantinya. Check this out minna! Warning: penuh dengan typo, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, and many more
1. Your Future Husband 1 : Ittoki Otoya

Hai minna san ketemu lagi sama _author_ yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan segala keanehan dan kehebohannya ya XD siapa lagi kalau bukan Riren XD. Kali ini Riren akan membahas future husband yang satu ini. _Check it out minna!_

Ittoki Otoya

Otoya (音也)for sound (音).

Biasa di panggil Ittoki (Masato), Otoya (Tokiya, Cecil, dan Syo), Otoyan (Reiji), Ikki (Ren). Salah personil STARISH yang lahir pada tanggal 11 April ini identik dengan warna merah. Memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah dan warna iis mata yang senada dengan rambutnya membuat perempuan mana pun menyukainya. Tinggi badan 175 cm dan berat badan 60 kg ini membuatnya tampak proposional. Otoya bergolongan darah O dan berbintang Aries. Otoya adalah tipikal orang ramah dan bersahabat. Sifat ceria adalah ciri khasnya. Tapi di balik sifatnya yang ceria tersimpan rahasia yang sangat mengejutkan dari Otoya. Ya... dia di besarkan di sebuah panti asuhan sejak usia 2 tahun. Otoya hanya tahu ibunya saja, namun sayang sang ibunda, Aijima Kotomi, mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia lalu menikah lagi dengan seorang raja Agnapolis. Sejak Otoya kecil dia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Kalian tahu siapa ayahnya Otoya?. Mungkin beberapa sudah ada yang tahu. Ya... Shining Saotome adalah ayah kandung dari Ittoki Otoya. Bagi yang baru tahu pastinya terkejut ya.

Kelebihan dari Otoya cukup banyak selain sifatnya yang ceria,ramah, dan juga bersahabat yaitu sifat polosnya yang membuat siapapun gemas. Tubuh Otoya sangat akrobatik ketika menari sama seperti si mungil dari STARISH, yaitu Syo. Selain itu, Otoya juga sangat ahli dalam bermain sepak bola. Makanan favorit Otoya adalah nasi kari juga _karage_ (ayam goreng ala Jepang)dan Otoya paling tidak suka dengan paprika hijau dan kopi hitam. Otoya sangat _gentle_ perempuan. Belum lagi senyumnya yang membuat siapa pun ikut tersenyum juga. Kemampuannya dalam menyanyi dan bermain gitar tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Otoya sangat menyukai musik lebih dari siapun. Bagi kamu yang memilih Otoya sebagai _future husband_ mu pastinya tidak akan merasa rugi. Kamu tak akan pernah merasa sedih bila kamu memilih Otoya. Satu lagi, Otoya sangat dekat dengan anak-anak dan pastinya cocok dengan kamu yang suka sama anak kecil. Jujur dan polos adalah nilai _plus_ lain dari Otoya. Lalu semangat dan ketegaran hatinya serta sifatnya yang pantang menyerah mungkin bisa membuatmu jatuh hati padanya.

Dibalik kelebihannya pasti ada kekurangannya juga. Otoya itu orang sangat aktif dan terkadang bisa sangat cerewet seperti perempuan. Jika kalian sudah pernah nonton Utapri _full_ sampai season 3 pasti kalian tahu betapa tidak sukanya Tokiya apabila Otoya sudah mendesaknya untuk memberitahu sesuatu. Bagi kamu yang kurang suka dengan orang yang kadang cerewet dan aktifnya kelewatan, lebih baik tidak memilih Otoya sebagai _future husband_ mu karena nanti bisa-bisa kalian berdua akan lebih sering bertengkar.

Jika kalian ingin memilih Otoya sebagai _future husband_ mu maka kamu harus menerima kekurangannya karena Otoya yang ceria belum tentu dalam hatinya bahagia. Tapi semangat dan ketegaran hatinya lah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan. Oleh karena itu, lengkapilah Otoya dengan cinta dan kasih sayangmu. Buatlah dia menjadi orang yang paling bahagia ketika bersamamu.

 _ **Author note :**_

 _Do you want to review this story?_

 _Thanks for read my story ^_^_


	2. Hijirikawa Masato

Yo minna san! Ogenki desuka?

Watashi wa ogenki desu ^_^

Kali ini Riren akan membahas future husband selanjutnya masih dari personil STARISH juga. Check it out minna!

Hijirikawa Masato

Cowok kelahiran tanggal 29 Desember ini biasa di panggil Masato, Masa, atau Hijirikawa oleh teman-temannya. Dengan tinggi badan 181 cm dan berat 64 kg membuat tubuhnya tampak agak kurus tapi tidak mengurangi pesona yang ada pada dirinya. Oh ya golongan darahnya sama kayak Riren lho hohoho yaitu A#di timpuk pisau sama Masato FC. Future husband yang satu ini mungkin pilihan yang cukup menarik. Bagaimana tidak menarik? Kepribadian begitu tenang bak air yang mengalir. Sangat sopan dan santun. Belum lagi keahliannya dalam bermain piano dan suaranya yang merdu sekali. Cowok satu ini paling suka yang namanya roti melon, bukan buah melon atau melon lainnya ya. #plakkk

Kelebihan dari Masato sendiri itu sebenarnya ada lumayan banyak dan sudah ada beberapa yang di sebutkan di atas. Masato sangat ahli dalam memasak makanan tradisonal Jepang dan suka bersih-bersih rumah. Mungkin bagi kamu yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu atau tugasmu, mungkin kamu bisa memilih yang satu ini. Jika kamu memilih Masato, setiap hari kamu akan di sambut hangat olehnya ketika kamu pulang kerja (lho kok rasanya aneh dan terbalik ya #plakkkk). Sifatnya yang sopan dan lembut bisa membuat kamu makin jatuh cinta sama cowok yang satu ini. Belum lagi keahliannya yang lain yang menjadi nilai plus baginya. Bagi kamu yang suka cowok tenang dan pendiam, sepertinya memilih Masato adalah pilihan yang tepat. Selain itu cowok satu ini adalah anak yang penurut pada orang tuanya dan konsisten dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Ucapan aja konsisten apalagi sama hubungan kalian nantinya. Hohoho XD

Tapi, seorang Hijirikawa Masato pun memiliki kekurangan. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Masato berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang begitu kental dengan tata krama yang sangat di junjung tinggi terutama sang ayahandanya yang sangat menginginkan putra sulungnya menjadi penerus keluarga. Jadi, jika kamu ingin menjadi pendamping Masato maka kamu harus seperti Yamato Nadeshiko (tipe perempuan ideal di Jepang). Yang tentu cantik, pintar, lembut, serta anggun. Bagi kamu yang tidak menyukai segala tata krama atau yang membuatmu terkekang maka jangan memilih Masato. Tapi jika kamu tetap nekat memilihnya maka kamu harus menerima konsekuensinya, yaitu menghadapi ayahanda Masato yang sangat keras dan kolot.

Author Note :

Do you want to review my story?

Thanks for read my story ^_^


	3. Shinomiya Natsuki

Riren kembali lagi nih hohoho XD. Semoga para reader tidak bosan dengan cerita yang Riren buat ini. Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, sekarang waktunya untuk membicarakan future husband yang satu ini.

Shinomiya Natsuki

Kali ini kita akan membahas si jangkung dari STARISH yang sangat menyukai yang lucu dan imut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinomiya Natsuki. Wajahnya cukup tampan meski sebuah kacamata membingkai sepasang mata emerald miliknya dan tak lupa surai agak berantakkan berwarna kuning keemasan. Tinggi badannya saja 189 cm dan di nobatkan sebagai paling tinggi di STARISH. Berbalik dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, sifatnya layaknya anak kecil dan bahkan terkesan agak feminim karena cowok ini sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang imut dan lucu. Lihat saja room mate nya sejak di sekolah yang menjadi bulan-bulanannya Natsuki. Natsuki juga sekali yang namanya Piyo chan, sebuah karakter anak ayam berwarna kuning dan dia pun mengoleksi beberapa barang berbentuk Piyo chan. Bagi kamu yang suka dengan hal-hal yang imut dan lucu, mungkin kamu bisa memilih Natsuki sebagai future husband mu. Dengan begitu kalian berdua akan saling berbagi benda yang lucu dan imut atau mungkin kamu yang akan di anggap imut dan lucu olehnya.

Kelebihan dari Natsuki yaitu sejak kecil sudah pandai membuat lagu dan bermain biola. Suaranya saat menyanyi pun sangat merdu sekali sampai Riren juga jatuh hati sama suaranya #ditimpukreader X_X. Meski terlihat agak feminim sebenarnya Natsuki itu sangat gentle dan care dengan keadaan sekitarnya apalagi nanti sama kamu XD. Oh, ya, Natsuki dan Syo tanggal kelahirannya sama yaitu 9 Juni tapi Natsuki lebih tua 2 tahun dari Syo dan paling tua di STARISH. Natsuki bergolongan darah AB.

Untuk kekurangannya ada juga seperti mempunyai 2 kepribadian. Biasanya Natsuki itu ramah dan baik tapi apabila kacamata yang di pakainya terlepas atau di lepaskan ketika masih keadaan tersadar maka kepribadian akan berubah sekali. Satsuki, nama lain ketika Natsuki tidak memakai kacamata dan sikapnya jauh berbeda dengan Natsuki. Satsuki itu kasar dan juga kejam pada orang lain yang ingin menyakiti Natsuki. Bagi kamu yang takut dengan tipe seperti ini lebih baik memilih lain yang jauh lebih aman. Tapi bagi kamu yang suka 'tantangan' mungkin boleh di coba jika berani. Berarti selain harus menaklukkan hati Natsuki, kamu juga harus bisa menaklukkan hati Satsuki agar kamu aman dari bahaya. Kan repot kalau tiba-tiba Natsuki berubah jadi Satsuki gara-gara kacamatanya jatuh atau kamu iseng membuka kacamata Natsuki dan ngamuk gak karuan. Selain kepribadiannya, Natsuki sangat payah dalam hal memasak terutama rasanya yang menurut Syo sangat mematikan. Bayangin aja makan cookie isinya macam-macam dari yang normal sampai yang kagak normal. Bagi kamu kudapan atau makanan kecil yang manis lebih baik tidak memakan kue buatan Natsuki jika kalian masih sayang dengan perut kalian atau nyawa kalian XD #di lempar gunting sama Satsuki. Jika kamu tetap memilih Natsuki sebagai Future Husband mu maka kamu harus bisa menerima Natsuki apa adanya dan tulus menyayangi Natsuki agar Satsuki tidak menyakitimu dan percaya padamu.

Author Note :

Do you want review my story?

Thanks for read my story ^_^


	4. Ichinose Tokiya

Yo minna balik lagi bersama dengan Riren. Gimana cerita dan fakta-fakta tentang personil STARISH?sudah puas atau belum? #ambigay #plak (￣ε(#￣)︴. Jika masih belum puas nanti Riren coba perbaikki lagi agar bisa memuaskan para reader hohoho. Kali ini Riren akan memberitahukan kepada para reader yang telah bersedia membaca ff buatan Riren yang satu ini tentang tokoh Future Husband kamu pada chapter kali ini yaitu karakter kesukaan Riren sejak pertama kali nonton Utapri, gak lain dan gak bukan adalah Ichinose Tokiya dan makin cinta lagi karena seiyuu nya yang buat Riren mabuk kepayang, Mamoru Miyano. Yuk mari simak bersama-sama tentang Tokiya a.k.a my favourite prince from STARISH.

Ichinose Tokiya

Cowok yang satu ini memiliki wajah yang tak kalah tampan dari personil STARISH yang lain. Sepasang iris navy blue dan surai rambutnya yang senada dengan matanya hampir mirip dengan Masato dan terkadang ada yang menyangka mereka anak kembar padahal bukan. Dengan tinggi badan 179 cm dan berat badan 59 kg membuat penampilannya terlihat agak kurus tapi tetap berisi. Cowok dengan zodiak Leo yang lahir pada tanggal 6 Agustus ini sangat tenang dan kalem seperti Masato.

Tokiya mempunyai cukup banyak kelebihan yang mungkin akan membuatmu menerimanya sebagai Future Husband mu. Seperti yang kalian tahu suara Tokiya begitu merdu dan tidak bosan untuk di dengarkan. Di balik ekspresinya yang dingin, sebenarnya Tokiya mempunyai kepribadian yang hangat dan sangat gentle terhadap perempuan. Contohnya terlihat ketika sang komponis STARISH sedang mengalami masalah dan menangis, Tokiya memeluknya untuk menenangkannya dan menghiburnya agar bersemangat kembali. Pelukan hangat dan suara lembutnya akan menenangkan mu dan membuat merasa nyaman dan selalu ada untukmu ketika kamu merasa kesepian atau kesusahan. Bagi kamu yang memilih Tokiya sebagai Future Husband mu maka kamu adalah cewek yang cukup beruntung dan bersyukur. Selain itu Tokiya juga memiliki management self yang baik. Lalu Tokiya mempunyai sisi yang manis dan juga lucu tapi tetap membuat merasa nyaman dan hangat ketika dia menyamar menjadi HAYATO, penyanyi yang di kagumi sang komponis STARISH. Mungkin kamu yang vegetarian akan cocok dengan Tokiya karena makanan favorit Tokiya adalah sayur-sayuran yang tentu saja bermanfaat bagi tubuh. Dia aja peduli sama kesehatannya sendiri apalagi kamu dan kesehatan kamu XD. Kapan lagi coba ada cowok kayak Tokiya yang sudah tampan,lembut, dan care sama kamu terutama kesehatanmu. Jika kamu jadi istrinya nanti kamu juga tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menggoreng dan terkena cipratan minyak panas karena Tokiya tidak suka dengan makanan yang mengandung lemak atau minyak seperti daging. Cukup dengan makan sayur akan membuat hidupmu bahagia bersama Tokiya. Satu lagi kelebihan dari Tokiya adalah multi talent, selain menyanyi Tokiya juga sangat berbakat dalam akting.

Di balik kelebihan pasti ada yang namanya kekurangan. Bagi kamu yang aktif dan cenderung cerewet agak kurang cocok dengan Tokiya karena nanti bisa-bisa kamu di abaikan oleh Tokiya karena terlalu berisik. Ya, Tokiya tidak suka dengan orang berisik yang berisiknya tidak berguna. Jika awal bertemu dengan Tokiya kesan pertama pasti terlihat sinis dan menatap dengan tatapan merendahkan. Sifatnya dingin dan berlidah tajam. Sebelum terbentuknya STARISH dan bertemu dengan sang komponis, Tokiya bersikap sedikit sombong dan mudah sekali menyerah padahal dalam dirinya memiliki potensi yang sama dengan apa yang di jalankannya dengan memakai topeng bernama HAYATO. Satu lagi, Tokiya tidak bisa bermain alat musik seperti personil STARISH lainnya yang bisa memainkan alat musik tersendiri.

Author Note:

Do you want review my story?

Thanks for read my story ^_^


	5. Jinguji Ren

Apa kabar minna san?. Riren harap semoga minna san selalu sehat dan senang setiap harinya. Gimana untuk Tokiya dan Natsukinya?sudah puas belum?. Semoga bisa memuaskan para reader ya. Kali ini Riren akan membahas salah satu personil STARISH yang punya sejuta pesona dan suara seiyuu nya bikin Riren melting. Jika kalian ingin tahu siapa dia, yuk mari ikuti terus cerita ini. Check it out minna!

Jinguji Ren

Ini dia salah satu personil STARISH yang di gilai banyak perempuan mulai dari anak kecil hingga wanita lanjut usia. Ya, dia adalah Jinguji Ren atau biasa akrab di panggil Jinguji oleh Masato dan Ren oleh teman-teman yang lain. Cowok kelahiran tanggal 14 Februari ini mempunyai sejuta pesona dan daya tarik yang mampu membuat banyak perempuan bertekuk lutut padanya. Dengan tinggi 183 cm dan berat badan 63 kg membuat penampilannya tampak keren dan proposional. Ren sangat identik dengan bunga mawar. Ren adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Jinguji yang mempunyai perusahaan terkenal sejepang. Wajahnya yang tampan dan sifat yang gentle membuat banyak perempuan memujanya.

Seorang Jinguji Ren mempunyai cukup banyak kelebihan. Pertama, Ren itu ternyata jago masak terutama masakan Italia. Jika kalian ingin tahu silahkan lihat di OVA Utapri yang edisi natal ya. Lalu, Ren sangat handal dalam bermain Saxophone yang membuat pesonanya makin bertambah jika dia sedang memainkannya. Bagi kamu yang suka dengan cowok yang romantis mungkin kamu bisa memilihnya sebagai Future Husband mu karena Ren itu orangnya romantis dan kamu akan merasa like a princess. Selain itu dia juga mampu membuatmu merasakan sebagai perempuan paling bahagia sedunia apabila kamu bisa menaklukkan hatinya dan dia akan setia padamu. Suara yang di miliki Ren yang rendah berat nan sexy membuat perempuan manapun tergoda. Satu lagi, Ren sangat menyayangi sang ibunda yang sudah tiada dan bakat menyanyi yang di milikinya di turunkan oleh beliau yang juga penyanyi.

Karena di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna kecuali Tuhan maka seorang Jinguji Ren pun mempunyai kekurangan. Yang pertama, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui pesona yang di miliki Ren sulit di tepis oleh perempuan lain dan malah banyak yang menempel pada Ren ketika zamannya Ren masih bersekolah Di Saotome dan Ren terlihat biasa dan tenang saja. Bagi kamu yang pencemburu di sarankan tidak memilih Ren sebagai karena bisa-bisa kamu bertengkar dengannya setiap hari. Terkadang Ren suka bersikap egois dan mudah sekali menyerah dengan keadaan yang ada tanpa ada kemauan untuk menemukan jalan keluarnya. Yang seperti kalian tahu ketika di season 1 di mana ada satu episode di mana Ren menyerah akan lagu yang dibuatnya dan malah menyobek kertas yang berisikan lirik yang telah dia buat hingga membuat Masato kesal dan memberikan sebuah tinju di pipi kirinya. Lalu sebenarnya Ren itu rapuh dan juga kesepian karena sejak kecil samg bunda yang sangat sayang padanya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Sementara sang ayah yang tak begitu dekat dengannya pun ikut menyusul sang bunda. Lalu sang kakak yang tidak peduli padanya dan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penerus keluarga Jinguji membuat Ren selalu sendirian sejak kecil dan merasa kesepian karena serasa tak ada yang peduli padanya. Mungkin kamu bisa memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatianmu padanya agar dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta dari orang lain dan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

Author Note:

Do you want review my story?

Thank you for read my story ^_~


	6. Kurusu Syo

Yahuuuuu minna san ketemu lagi nih sama Riren dan semoga minna san gak bosen sama cerita Riren yang satu ini. Orang keenam yang kini akan Riren ceritakan. Si kecil tapi yang paling pemberani dari STARISH. Tanpa basa-basi lagi yuk langsung lihat siapa dia. Check it out minna!

Kurusu Syo

Kali ini kita perkenal kan little boy dari STARISH yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kurusu Syo atau biasa di panggil Syo,Kurusu, dan Syo chan khusus Natsuki. Dengan tinggi badan 161 cm dan berat badan 52 kg membuatnya menjadi paling mungil di antara personil STARISH lainnya. Syo berzodiak gemini dan tanggal lahirnya sama dengan Natsuki yaitu tanggal 9 Juni serta bergolongan darah O. Oh, ya, hati-hati jika kamu bertemu dengan adik kembarnya Syo yang bernama Kaoru karena keduanya hampir mirip walau berbeda umur 1 tahun Syo lebih tua dari Kaoru. Jangan sampai salah ya hehehe.

Meski berbadan mungil, Syo mempunyai banyak kelebihan. Salah satunya adalah badannya yang sangat lentur ketika menari. Bagi kamu yang suka cowok modis, mungkin Syo bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat untukmu karena Syo tipe cowok yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya dan kamu mungkin bisa saling bertukar informasi mengenai fashion. Syo orangnya aktif dan ceria serta terkadang bisa menggemaskan ketika dia malu-malu yang membuat siapapun ingin memeluknya. Syo juga pemberani dan sangat laki-laki sekali alias manly bahasa kerennya. Bayangkan saja jika kamu di ganggu seseorang dan Syo akan menolong dan melindungimu dengan gagah berani dan jangan menilai kekuatannya berdasarkan tinggi badannya lho. Syo juga pandai bermain biola dan memiliki suara yang cukup bagus ketika bernyanyi dan cukup pintar dalam musik. Syo sangat excited dengan Hyuga sensei dan Syo sangat kagum pada mantan sensei nya ketika masih di Saotome dulu hingga dia memulai debutnya bersama teman-temannya sebagai STARISH.

Di balik kelebihan pasti ada yang namanya kekurangan dan Syo pun memilikinya juga. Salah satu yang paling menonjol adalah tinggi badannya yang kalah jauh dengan personil lainnya. Syo juga orangnya keras kepala dan terkadang terlalu menggilai yang namanya kekuatan hingga over. Jika sudah marah karena ada yang mengganggunya misalnya Natsuki yang terkadang suka kelewatan mengganggunya maka dia tidak segan-segan untuk melawannya meski gagal karena Natsuki lebih kuat darinya. Bagi kamu yang suka olahraga yang berhubungan dengan ketinggian seperti panjang tebing dan sejenisnya maka jangan memilih Syo karena Syo sangat takut akan yang namanya ketinggian. Syo mengalami trauma dengan ketinggian akibat suatu kejadian di waktu dia masih berumur 4 tahun yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Jika kamu nekat memilih Syo sebagai future husband mu maka janganlah membawa Syo ke tempat yang tinggi karena bisa-bisa membuatmu kerepotan dan membuat kalian bertengkar juga. Oleh karena itu berikan Syo rasa aman dan nyaman ketika bersamamu agar Syo senantiasa berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu seperti seorang ksatria pemberani yang melindungi sang putri.

Author note:

Do you want review my story?

Thanks for read my story ^_^ see you the next chapter


End file.
